The Death Meister
by Catatonic Creation
Summary: A new face has arrived in Death City, "The Death Meister" they call him. Rumors run wild and an underline sense of fear takes hold of the city. Who is this mysterious figure, and why has he come? Rated T for blood, mild language and insanity.


**Hello welcome to my story!**

**This is my first my FIC ever so please Read&Review!**

**Anyway enjoy**

*****R&R*****

* * *

><p>It was a normal, peaceful day in Death City. The clouds drifted, the trees swayed in the wind, and the Sun chortled with an undying sense of madness. The streets filled with commuters in the early morning of the day. Among them; Merchants, shoppers, and many students of the DWMA making their way to the academy. Maka Albarn was one of these students, along with her partner Soul Eater. They made their way along the cobblestone streets of the large city. Around them, people conversed, happily sharing stories and discussing rumors. Though, one rumor stood out among the rest. A rumor of a new face to the city, a face no one knew, but all heard. They did not speak of this new face with a smile, nor with laughter or welcome. They spoke of it in the shadow of alleys, or in the ears of close friends. The primal sense of fear escaped the lips of those who dared whisper about it.<p>

"Did ya' hear? A Death Meister has come to the city!" Maka caught bits of a conversation between an old couple.

"Really? It's been awhile sense one of them came to visit, I was a little girl the last time I saw one."

"Puts me on edge, it does. Nothing good happens whenever they show up. The last time one was here Kishin damn near over-ran the city!"

"Well, we will just have to trust Lord Death's judgment."

It was the talk of the town. Every turn they made Maka heard someone discussing the new arrival, and none seemed happy about it. Maka knew very little about the Death Meisters. She knew that they were, in a sense, spec-ops but that was all.

"Hey Soul, do you know anything about the Death Meisters?" Maka asked as two young boys ran past them, playing tag.

"So you heard them too, huh?" Soul said looking back at his partner. "Not much. They get special training, and they usually don't have weapon partners. All I know is that you gotta to be damn cool to become one." He said looking to the sky.

"Have you ever wanted thought about becoming one?" Maka tilted her head.

"Heh, You can't really 'become' a Death Meister. It's a 'from birth' thing." Soul smirked.

"Really?…Hmm…"

Despite her curiosity, Maka and Soul continued on to Crescent Moon classroom. Upon entering they were greeted by their friends. BlackStar, Tsubaki, Death The Kidd, Liz and Patty all waved and smiled as they sat in their row, while Crona nervously smiled and raised his hand. When the hellos and welcomes had past the group sat down in their seats and opened their books. Prof. Stein rolled into the large room on his office chair, tripping on the platform atop which sat his desk and paperwork.

"Uhg, still not quite right…" He said brushing himself off. "Now, where was I?…nowhere yet…right." He grabbed his chair and started wheeling it back out of the room. "I'm going to try that again." He twisted the large screw that stuck out of his head. After a few seconds outside the doorframe Prof. Stein came screaming in on his chair. Performing a small hop onto the platform and quickly slowing down, he stopped right in the center of his desk. "Perfect." he twisted his screw some more. "Now class. Today we will be studying advanced Soul Resonance, but first, I'd like to quiet some rumors." He scanned the many students that sat in the class. "Some of you may have heard that a Death Meister has come to the city." Silence. "I think it's only right to tell you that this is true." Whispers began to build up among the students. "But this is not a cause for alarm, The Death Meister has been called here by Lord Death himself. He has decided to enroll in the academy, into this class to be exact." The Whispers continued.

"So the Death Meister's coming here eh? Heh! Just another kid I can be beat!" BlackStar yelled loudly.

"Maybe, but why would they enroll in school? The Death Meisters are trained by *other* Death Meisters. One's never gone to the academy before…" Kidd wondered.

"I don't know he could be nice! We can't judge someone based on some title." Tsubaki added in a cheerful manor.

"You don't understand, Tsubaki. Death Meisters are used as personal agents of my father. Their meant to perform missions that normal Weapon Meisters can't handle. Physically and mentally."

Maka simply sat and listened. She wanted to know more about the Death Meisters, but didn't know who to ask. Just then the classroom door creaked open, and in stepped a dark figure. He was tall, his thick white hair came down to his shoulders. He wore a white, collared shirt under a grey vest and a red tie. Over this, along with his black pants and shoes, he wore a long black coat, similar to Maka's.

"Hello Professor." He spoke in a smooth deep voice which seemed to ring throughout the entire class.

"Ah Cobb. Speak of the devil. Would you like to take a seat?"

"Unfortunately, I will not be attending my first day of class. Lord Death has given me a job."

The other students watched in wonder. Finally able to see the mysterious figure they've all heard so much about. It was strange, this boy was young, the same age as most of his on-lookers. Could someone so young really attain such a high level position?

"I see, business as always, eh Cobb?" Prof. Stein gave one of his sickening smiles.

"Yes, apparently there have been some especially gruesome Kishin attacks in the city."

Maka watched with intent. Seemingly fixated on the Death Meister. She activated her Soul Perception ability. Grazing the room, attempting to find Cobb…Wait…how could this be? His soul was…fluttering? It was ecstatic, changing size and shape. It started as a semi-large soul, blue in color with two rips going through it. Then seemingly on a dime, it would change into a massive, red soul. Then back to the blue.

"At any rate, I must be going." Cobb left the room. Maka stared after his mixing soul for a few seconds, only to have her attention broken by the sound of Crona's whimpering.

"Crona? Is something wrong?" Maka asked with concern. Crona was a shivering mess, his wide pale eyes staring at the door. His expression was that of pure fear.

"T-That…That was…I-I don't know how to deal with _him_…he-he's…"

"Crona? What is it. Remember you can tell us anything."

"I can't…I-I can't! I need to leave! I don't know how to deal with _him_!"

"It's OK Crona. Just sit here and we can talk after class okay?" Crona didn't respond, just sat and whimpered, his mind plagued with memories of the boy he had just seen. The boy that instilled so much fear in him.

Class ended and a mass of students collected on the main floor. Maka looked around for Crona, but he was no where to be found.

"Crona? Crona?" She called over the noise of chattering students, but to no avail. She was beginning to get worried. Crona's run off before but it'd been a while sense Maka had seen him that upset. She advanced out into the hall, still no sign of him.

"Crona?"

"Your friend ran off to the prison block." A deep voice came from behind her. Maka turned and standing there was the looming form of Cobb the Death Meister.

"You're…" She trailed off.

"-Cobb. You're looking for that pink haired boy aren't you?"

Maka stood starring at his lingering form for a few seconds. This was not what she had expected. She envisioned an angry scowl, a scar ridden face and a cold shoulder. Not a Handsome young man helping her find her lost friend.

"uh, yeah I wanted to talk to him after class, but he ran-"

*CRASH*

The rumbling sound of destruction came from outside the academy, followed by a blood churning scream. The academy was under attack! Cobb's reaction was instantaneous, tearing down the hall with blinding speed. He exited through the large doors, only to be greeted by a horrible sight. A giant, demonic Kishin stood on the steps of the academy. It's large, horned head twisted and turned to impossible angles. It's body was demented and warped. Long, bladed hands slashed around wildly, killing and eviscerating it's victims without mercy. It must be killed.

Cobb jumped into action. He darted around the monster, jabbing at its legs and feet. This simply annoyed the beast, causing it to turn from its previous victim. It slashed at Cobb with it's sharp fingers, this was a bad move. Cobb quickly turned, using his own hand as a blade he cut the Kishin's arm. Time seemingly paused for a moment. A small crowd had gathered during the fight, Maka was among the on-lookers. An explosion of blood came from the Kishin's arm as it fell from it's body. The beast writhed in pain, clutching it's stub of an arm. In a blind rage it charged at Cobb, however this reckless abandon turned out to be the demon's down fall. Cobb dodged it's oncoming attacks with ease. The way he moved was incredible. His skill was tremendous, Maka had never seen a human fight like this. The Death Meister seemed to have disappeared from sight. Confused, The Kishin thrashed it's newly widowed hand wildly. Then, in an instant, Cobb appeared behind…no…on top of the monster. His cold, gloved hand grabbed hold of the Kishin's head.

"You're done." He muttered, and in a flash of cyan light the Kishin's head exploded into a bloody mess. Cobb's Soul Menace attack was truly that of a master. And with that, the battle ended.

*CRASH*

A second destructive sound came, but this was not from another monster. No, this was the sound of the Kishin's massive, limp body hitting the hard stone ground as it fell. Cobb walked over to the bloodied figure, which was already evaporating. Leaving behind a single, be that large Kishin Egg. Cobb took hold of the floating egg, muttered something incoherent, and it too evaporated.

All was silent as the many students who had gathered took a moment to contemplate what they had just witnessed. Sid the zombie stepped out from the corner of the crowd, dispersing it quickly. Cobb's arms and legs were covered in the Kishin's blood. He lifted his arm, examining the red liquid that dripped from it.

"_Hehehehee…That was fun!…_" A crooked smile played at his lips…

* * *

><p><strong>Phew!<strong>

**Please stay tuned for future chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is the best thing for a writer.**

*****READ&REVIEW*****

*****R&R*****


End file.
